


What Have You Lost?

by Xiongem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Kageyama Tobio, Hard of Hearing Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre - Nationals, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Team, Sad Kageyama Tobio, post shiratorizawa match
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongem/pseuds/Xiongem
Summary: An accident leaves Kageyama Tobio reeling with the loss of his hearing. He's suddenly and without warning plunged into the world of Deafness. Can he keep a grasp on his old life, a life of volleyball and hearing, as he learns to navigate this new world? He will if Hinata and the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team have anything to say about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 20
Kudos: 266





	1. Shoes for a Life

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's not dead! I promise I haven't forgotten about my other works, I'm just so hyped for season 4 of Haikyuu!! next month so I had to write something.
> 
> Please keep in mind this little fact while you're reading or somethings might not make sense - Japanese cars are backwards to American cars so the driver side door is on the right and the passenger side is on the left.

Hinata entered the gym slowly today. Normally, he’d be racing Kageyama from the club room, where they change, to the gym, neither one willing to let the other one cross the threshold before the other. But, today Kageyama hadn’t come to school. He’d texted during lunch break, asking if he was feeling okay and if he’d be at evening practice, but he’d received no answer. Hinata wasn’t too worried. Kageyama was horrible at replying to him anyways and this wouldn’t be the first time he’d been absent from school. What worried him was the whispers and frowns from his teachers. He didn’t think they’d be doing that if Kageyama was just home sick with a cold.

“Alright. Gather around,” called Coach Ukai as the last stragglers made their way in. Takeda-sensei pulled over two folding chairs. Everyone took a seat on the floor in front of their coach and advisor, sharing looks of apprehension. They all knew that a meeting involving sitting was a meeting with bad news. “We received word from Kageyama’s parents yesterday evening.” The coaches face clouded over in worry. “He’s been in an accident.”

The team erupted into chaos, everyone asking questions at once.

  
“Is he alright?”

  
“What happened?”

  
“How bad is he?”

  
“Will he still be able to play?”

  
“Can we go visit him?”

Ukai held up his hand, requesting silence until everyone settled back down. “All we’ve been told is he’s alive, he’s out of surgery, and they're waiting for him to wake up.”

Hinata’s heart lodged itself in his throat. Surgery was never good. Surgery could mean that Kageyama would never play again. At the very least, he wouldn’t finish out this year with them. Hinata, for just a split second, allowed himself to be scared. Scared for his future, which still relied so heavily on Kageyama’s amazing talents as a setter. What would the team do without him? They’d worked so hard to earn their ticket to nationals and now it seemed like it would be snatched away from them before they even stepped foot onto that stage.

Hinata’s emotions must have been playing across his face, because Coach Ukai said, “His parents have said that they will notify the school as soon as Kageyama awakens. Once he does, you all can visit him. Don’t sweat about the what-ifs for now. We’ll worry about those later. Now then. Start warming up!”

Everyone stayed put for a moment, absorbing everything before Daichi rose and clapped his hands together. “Coach is right. We need to carry on just like we always do. During our match with Shiratorizawa, when I had to leave the court, you all carried the weight of my absence until I could come back. We’ll do the exact same thing now.”

Everyone nodded along, but some of the smarter members couldn’t help thinking that a visit to the infirmary and surgery were two different degrees of seriousness.

  
***

  
Kageyama knew he’d messed up. He couldn’t remember how or why, but he knew this fact all the same. His head was foggy, and it felt like he was floating through a layer of mochi, but he could feel the warmth of someone else’s hand in his own. He cracked open his eyes and looked over, seeing his mother sitting in a chair beside his hospital bed, head pillowed on her arms, her left hand gripping his tightly even in her sleep. Kageyama looked to the other side but didn’t see his father. In his currently drugged state, he couldn’t be bothered to care, but it did worry him slightly that he wasn’t there.

His movement must have awoken his mother because the hand in his tightened and then his head was being gently coaxed back over to look at her. She said somethings, tears in her eyes, but the meds must have been messing with his system because it sounded like she was trying to talk to him through water while he had cotton balls stuck in his ears. When he didn’t answer her, Mrs. Kageyama pushed the button by his bed, calling the nurse. While they waited, Kageyama’s eyes strayed to the window behind his mother. It was nighttime, which explained why the lights were out. The moon was full and shown so brightly Kageyama almost had to look away, as if he was looking into the sun. Sun…. How was Hinata and the rest of the team? How long had he been out? Hours? Days? Had nationals already started? What were they going to do if he was too hurt to play? He couldn’t tell, with all the pain killers in his system, how bad he was. He knew he was sore, but that was all. Hell, they probably could’ve chopped off his leg and he wouldn’t know at this moment. God, he hoped that wasn’t the case. He hoped that he was a little banged up, they’d keep him here for a day or two of observations, and then he’d get to go home and go back to practice.

The door slid open, pouring stark artificial light into the room and Kageyama turned his head back to the door. Lights flashed on overhead and Kageyama was forced to blink away the spots in his vision. A very nice-looking lady in a white lab coat approached his bed, clipboard in hand and a nurse at her side. She said something to his mother, which he couldn’t make out, and his mother said something in return. The doctor frowned and turned her attention to him. She pulled a penlight from her breast pocket, flicking it into his eyes, before pulling away and saying something to the nurse.

The nurse raced from the room before returning with a pad of paper and a pencil.

“Tobio,” his mother called. It still came through muffled but whatever was wreaking havoc with his hearing must be clearing up. “If you can hear me, raise your hand.”

Kageyama raised his hand, careful of the wires and tubes all around him. His mother smiled, but the doctor's face didn’t change.

“What…..remember?” His mother asked, but the bits in the middle were too muffled for him to make out.

“What?” he asked and watched as everyone in the room flinched. He must have shouted, but he didn’t think he was that loud. “I can’t hear you very well. I think it’s the meds.”

The doctor and nurse shared a look, then the doctor and his mother, before the nurse stepped forward and handed him the pad and pencil. On it was three sentences. The last turned his entire world upside down. _You suffered head trauma in the accident. We were unsure of the extent of the damage until you awoke. We believe you’ve suffered significant hearing loss._

Kageyama felt cold all over. His hand shook to the point he dropped the pad into his lap. Hands cradled his face, bringing his gaze up to meet his mother’s. She was crying. She mouthed something over and over again, but Kageyama couldn’t hear it. He could read it, however.

_I’m sorry, Tobio. I’m so sorry._

  
***

  
Over the next few days, Kageyama grew restless. Other than some swelling in his right shoulder, a few bruises along in right side and hip, and the fact that he couldn’t hear worth a damn, Kageyama was fine. All he wanted was to go home, sleep in his own bed, and wake up the next morning with all of the past few days being a bad dream. He didn’t get that wish. The doctor kept him under strict watch. Head injuries are tricky. One minute you’re fine, the next you’re not. Let’s be safe rather than sorry, the doctor had told him. Well, had written down in his pad of paper, which was rapidly filling up.

Kageyama learned, the morning after he woke up, where his father was that night. He was resting in a room down the hall, having broken his right arm and two ribs in the accident. The doctor told him and his mother that Mr. Kageyama would be just fine after some bed rest and time. The breaks had apparently been clean and in good places. No place is good when talking about bones, but Kageyama wasn’t going to argue. He was just glad his parents were alive.  
The night he awoke, after the doctor and nurse had made their leave, he’d cried for the first time in a long time. Even when his entire team in middle school had turned their backs on him, he hadn’t shed a tear. But now he felt like a balloon whose string had been cut. He was floating in the unforgiving wind without a tether and with no clue where he was going. After his tears had dried, he’d slipped into an exhausted slumber.

_“I can’t believe we’re driving all the way to Sendai for this.” Mr. Kageyama complained, not for the first time since they’d left._

_“Now, dear. You know how much this means to Tobio. He’ll get great use out of these new shoes and if we’re going to get him new shoes, we should get him ones that will last. Tobio says this store sells the best shoes around. It’ll be worth the drive.” Mrs. Kageyama soothed from the passenger seat._

_Kageyama slouched in the back, regretting his choice to ask his parents to take him. He should’ve just taken the bus. Sure, it would take twice as long, but he wouldn’t have to listen to his dad gripe the whole way._

_Mrs. Kageyama turned around and gave her son a dazzling smile. “Your old volleyball shoes are starting to show how many hours of work you’ve put them through. To show you how proud we are, we’ll let you pick any kind of shoe you want.”_

_“We will?” His father grumbled._

_Mrs. Kageyama shot Mr. Kageyama a glare so cold it could whither the hearts of weaker men. Most people who met his parents thought Kageyama got his terrifying disposition from his father, who glared more often than he smiled, but anyone who knew Kageyama’s parents would know that his mother was the real terror of the family and that he took after her. Mr. Kageyama coughed before smiling into the rearview mirror at his son. “We are proud of you, Tobio. You’ve worked so hard to get as far as you have. Your mother is right. Pick out the ones you want. Let us worry about the price.”_

_Kageyama nodded. He’d pick out the shoes that fit, looked nice, would hold up well, and were within his parents’ budget._

_As the family merged off the highway and into the outskirts of Sendai, a work truck hulling construction equipment raced through a red light and slammed into the side of their car. The impact buckled the driverside door, shattering the windows on the right side of the car and battering the occupants. Kageyama, who’d been drowsing against the window, was smacked across the right side of the head and lost consciousness immediately. Mr. Kageyama, who was driving, received a few broken bones and many bruises, while Mrs. Kageyama merely suffered a mild case of whiplash. When emergency personnel arrived on the scene minutes later, all three members of the Kageyama family were raced to the hospital._

_Mrs. Kageyama was given a clean bill of health and told to return if her symptoms grew worse, Mr. Kageyama was rushed into the E.R. to have his broken arm set and plastered and his torso x-rayed. Tobio was rushed immediately into an operating room, as the E.M.T. had seen clear signs of cranial swelling. If something wasn’t done fast, Kageyama’s brain would be crushed by leaking fluid and he would die. Four and a half hours later Kageyama was released from surgery and placed in the I.C.U where his mother stayed by his side for the next two days. As the second day came to an end, the doctor decided it would be safe to allow Kageyama to awaken from the medically induced coma. Later that night, Kageyama awoke and the doctor knew she had some phone calls to make. They were going to need a specialist._

_***_

Kageyama frowned down at his phone. He’d received numerous texts from his teammates, asking about his health and he’d ignored all but one. Hinata hadn’t asked for his condition, only if he could come visit. Kageyama had replied back with a simple no. He didn’t want visitors. Especially not Hinata. No one could see him like this, not until what was wrong with him was fixed. There is no fixing brain damage, his mind treacherously reminded him but what did he know. He wasn’t an expert in neurology. For all he knew, they just needed to zap his brain once and he’d be back to normal. If only he believed that. But, Kageyama did hold out hope that this specialist that was coming would be able to do something.

A knock sounded on the door and Mrs. Kageyama tapped her son on the knee to let him know someone was there. The door slipped open and in walked a man that would make Asahi-sempai seem short in comparison. This man had to duck in order to get through the doorway. He was lanky and thin - what Kageyama would imagine Tsukishima would look like if someone stretched him out - and had short-cropped brown hair. He carried a laptop bag in his left hand. The man said some things to them both, bowed to him and his mother before taking a seat by the foot of Kageyama’s bed. The man pulled out a laptop from his bag and a packet of papers. The papers he handed to his mother while the laptop he sat on the tray that spanned the bed.

A powerpoint presentation was pulled up on screen and Kageyama internally sighed. This was not what he needed at the moment. The man smiled at him before speaking some more to his mother. All Kageyama could pick up was gibberish. He ignored the urge to pick at his ears. The slide changed as the man spoke, explaining who he was, what he did, and how he could help. _Doctor Tanosuke Fujinoka, audiologist and speech pathologist specializing in trauma-induced hearing loss._

Kageyama picked up his pad of paper. _How do we fix what’s wrong with me?_ He wrote and showed Dr. Fujinoka. The doctor frowned at him before pulling the pad towards himself and writing. _Tobio-san, I’m sorry to have to tell you this but there is no “fixing” this._

Kageyama shook his head. No, there had to be a way. This man just didn’t know that. His mother laid a hand on his thigh, probably intending to calm and soothe him, but Kageyama only saw it as a pitying action. He rose from the bed, the quick change in position only causing the room to spin a little before storming out of his hospital room. He thought maybe he heard his mother call out his name, but he couldn’t be sure, so he just kept going.

Eventually, he stopped outside the hospital when he came across a small garden-like area with lots of trees and flowers everywhere. There was even a small koi pond and next to the pond was a stone bench. Kageyama sank onto it and put his head into his hands. The reality and truth of the situation had hit him as he’d made his way out here. Dr. Fujinoka was a specialist. He knew what he was talking about. What he’d told Kageyama was the truth. His hearing was gone. Forever. Kageyama felt hopelessness for the first time in his life. He felt utterly and completely alone, cut off from the rest of the world. Even back in that hospital room, he hadn’t been a part of the discussions. His body, hopes, and future were being discussed and he couldn’t contribute because he couldn’t hear what was being said.

God, his future. How could he even hope to continue to play volleyball like this? If he couldn’t have a simple conversation with a doctor, he couldn’t communicate with his team. Without communication, there was no hope for him to stay on as the starting setter. All for the best probably. Sugawara-sempai worked hard to become Karasuno’s setter and then in waltzed Kageyama and stole that spot right out from under him. Maybe this was divine retribution for taking what should rightfully be his sempia’s.

A pair of black loafers entered his field of vision. He looked up and before him stood Dr. Fujinoka. He smiled at Kageyama sadly before pointing to the empty space on the bench and raising his brow in question. _Can I sit here?_ Kageyama nodded his head. He looked around for his mother but didn’t see her. The doctor tapped him once on the shoulder, pulling his attention to the pad of paper held out to him. _Your mother is still back in the room. I asked her to give us some time to talk._

Kageyama nodded again and just looked at the man, waiting for him to continue. _I’ve met thousands of people just like you. They wake up in the hospital one day after a tragic accident and their world is muted sometimes even completely silent. They don’t know what to do or where to go from there. That’s where I come in. The doctor looked him in the eyes and Kageyama realized there was no pity in this man’s eyes, only sadness and a steely determination. Your life isn’t over, no matter what you may think. There are ways to progress from here, but the most important thing to keep in mind, Tobio-kun, is that you are not alone._


	2. Home and Then...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finally gets to go home, but adjusting to his new life will take a lot to overcome. A pair of hearing aids might help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally started this fic because I was doing research comparing the difference between American Sign Language and Japanese Sign Language. The differences between the two were interesting and I decided I wanted to share them with you all. Please be understanding with me in regards to the fact that I'm not hard of hearing or deaf. What I want to convey through this fic is the differences in culture. Everything else is my own interpretation.
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think. Your love and support is what keeps me going.

Kageyama had been avoiding his teammates. Kageyama knew he couldn’t keep avoiding the issue at hand. But he just didn’t know how to tell them. Hinata had mailed him dozens of times over his week of hospitalization and the three days afterwards as his parents tried to figure out what to do with him. He wanted his life to go back to normal. To reply back to Hinata, telling him he’d see him at school tomorrow. To go to practice. Apologize to his teammates and coach for missing so much practice, but that wasn’t an option anymore. Hell, he didn’t even know if he was going to be able to go back to Karasuno. They were still waiting to hear back from the school. What could he possibly tell Hinata? Sorry, but my life as a volleyball player is over? Suga-san can finally be starting setter? I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again? No. He’d reply back when he had definite answers. Even if they weren’t the ones he knew his team wanted to hear.

Kageyama placed his phone back on his desk and tried to focus on the textbook in front of him. His grades hadn’t been the best before he’d missed nearly two weeks of school. He had a lot of catching up to do. He spent a good hour pouring over Japanese history, his mind staying razor focused on the task in front of him or else it would wander back to volleyball and his team, like it always did. As he was working his way through the prominent figures of the Meiji Restoration period his phone vibrated against his desk. He glanced at it before continuing on. It buzzed again, and again, and Kageyama finally gave in and grabbed his phone.

Mom: _Come to the kitchen_

Mom: _Tobio do not ignore me_

Mom: _Turn around_

Kageyama turned to his bedroom door where his mother was leaning against the threshold, phone in hand. She was looking at him with a contemplative look. It had become her go-to expression concerning him since the accident, like she had to keep reminding herself that he was different, that she had to treat him differently. _You’re going to need to make changes in nearly every aspect of your life. Be prepared to be surprised. You used your ears for a lot more than you know._ The doctor had told him during his stay in the hospital. He’d given him all kinds of advice. _Keep you phone on vibrate. You don’t want to disturb those around you. Always keep it on your person or on a surface you’re touching. You’ll never know it’s going off otherwise. Pay attention to people’s reactions around you, they will tell you if you’re speaking in the correct volume._

To his parents he’d said, _if you need Tobio-san’s attention when you walk into a room, flip the lights off and back on again. It’s the best way to get his attention. Don’t shout. You’re just straining your voice. If you’re someplace noisy, he won’t hear you anyways. Have patience. Adjusting will be a steep learning curve, but you can do it. Everyone does._

“Why didn’t you just come up here and get me?” Kageyama asked, his cheeks heating in shame. His parents had never had to trek all the way upstairs just to talk to him before. They usually shouted from downstairs and he would come down and see what they wanted. He didn’t like feeling like he was causing trouble and making more work for them.

His mom smiled at him, the warmth in her eyes made him squirm. She typed on her phone and a second later his phone buzzed.

Mom: _You’re a teenager. Your phone is glued to your hip. Sorry. I didn’t realize you were studying. XP_

Kageyama rubbed the back of his head. Scratching at the small hairs that had grown back in after surgery. His mother shot him a warning glare and he lowered his hand. He wasn’t scratching anywhere near his stitches, but moms will be moms. “Sorry. I knew if I picked it up, I wouldn’t get any work done.”

Mom: _Good job._ _Come downstairs. Dr Fujinoka is here_

Kageyama nodded and followed his mother downstairs and into the kitchen. Dr. Fujinoka was seated at their kitchen table speaking with his father over tea. His mother had probably tried to steer him into the living room when he’d arrived, like she attempted every time he came to visit, but Dr. Fujinoka had a thing against seeing his patients in living rooms. _Sitting so formally on the floor makes me feel like I'm delivering bad news. Sitting at a table gives the sense of making progess._ It didn’t make any sense to the Kageyama’s but Mrs. Kageyama never gave up on trying to be a proper host.

Upon their arrival, both men looked in their direction. Mr. Kageyama got up to pour Kageyama and his mother tea. Dr. Fujinoka smiled at Kageyama as he took his seat beside the man. On the table in front of him was another packet of information and Dr. Fujinoka’s trusty laptop. The doctor said some things to his parents while Kageyama looked over the papers. They were pamphlets on hearing aids. Kageyama flipped through, astonished at the sheer amount of different types of hearing aids. A hand gently tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at Dr. Fujinoka before looking at the laptop. Dr. Fujinoka pressed a button and then as he spoke, the speak-to-text software brought his words up onto the screen.

**I’ve talked briefly to your parents about acquiring you a pair of hearing aids**

**They agree that it is the best next step**

**Your parents will schedule you an appointment with my office tomorrow**

**Questions?**

Kageyama glanced back down at the pamphlets. Kageyama didn’t know much about hearing aids, other than they were expensive. He looked at his parents, seated across the table, holding hands. They looked so scared and uncertain, though they tried hard to hide it, and he probably looked the same. Kageyama shook his head. “I don’t need them,” he said, pushing the pamphlets away.

His parents shared a look with the doctor.

**Tobio-san hearing aids cannot return your hearing to what it once was**

**I dearly wish they could**

**Maybe some day**

**But they can help you in your day to day life**

**In quiet areas they can allow you to hear more of the middle ranged sounds you’re having trouble picking up**

**In noisy environments they can pick up important noise cues to alert you to changes in your environment**

**I know they seem strange and daunting laid out in a packet like that but that’s why I’m here**

**Your parents and I want you to pick the ones you like so you can get back to your life sooner**

Kageyama perked up at that last part. Getting back to his life? That was even still an option?

Seeing Kageyama’s interest prick, the doctor continued.

**With your amount of hearing loss hearing aids would allow you to know when people are speaking**

**You won’t be able to make out everything they’re saying but it’s more than you can do right now**

**They’ll also allow you to hear traffic and even though this is a rural area there are still cars to be cautious of**

Kageyama realized, other than the trip home, which he’d mostly slept through, and the trips to the hospital garden, he hadn’t been outside yet. He didn’t know how the world had changed for him. He tried to imagine it. Walking down the street to the bus stop, not being able to hear if there was a car coming from behind. The roads were narrow around here and there weren’t a lot of sidewalks. He could easily be hit, and he wouldn’t even hear it coming. Trying to take the train would be an even bigger nightmare. He wouldn’t be able to hear the stops. But, would the hearing aids really be able to fix all that. The silence in his ears told him no.

His mother must’ve understood what Kageyama was struggling over because she held her hand out for Dr. Fujinoka’s mic.

**Tobio I know you’re worried about the money**

Mr. Kageyama whipped his head in his wife’s direction in shock before staring down at the table.

**But you are the child and we are the parents**

**It’s our job to decide things like money**

**Your father and I have been talking about this since Dr Fujinoka first arrived**

**You need these hearing aids and we can pay for them**

**I won’t lie to you**

**Things will be tight for a little while afterwards but we’ll manage**

**Now pick out a pair you like**

**Really think about it**

**You’re only allowed one pair and you’ll be wearing them everyday for a long time**

Kageyama stared down at the pictures of hearing aids in every shape and color he could imagine. He didn’t want to make things difficult for his parents, but they were set on getting him a pair. He imagined his mother wouldn’t take no for an answer at this point. He looked at Dr. Fujinoka. “How much do they cost?”

Both his parents started to talk at the same time, but Dr. Fujinoka gently took the mic back from his mother and they quieted down.

**They aren’t cheap, but it’s not as bad as I’m sure you’re thinking**

**National Healthcare will cover a lot of the cost**

**The reason your doctor called my office is because we’ll work to reduce the cost as much as we can**

**My secretary is working right now to find funds for your family**

**There are many options Tobio-san**

Kageyama thought. His parents were telling him they could manage. He stared hard at them, watching to see if they would show signs that they didn’t actually want to do this. His father wouldn’t look up from the table and that worried him, but his mother was giving him her _do-as-I-say-or-there-will-be-words_ look and Kageyama didn’t want to know what those words would be. If it was too much money, he’d just have to get a job and pay them back. If someone would hire him… Nope, he wasn’t going down that thought path at the moment.

Kageyama sighed and then nodded his head. “Okay.” He pulled the pamphlets back and really looked. He didn’t want something flashy, so the bright, neon colored ones were out. Who would even want to wear something like that? The flesh colored ones, in contrast, reminded him too much of old people. Those were out. He flipped the pamphlet onto its back. He pointed. “That one.”

He pushed the pamphlet out so everyone at the table could see.

Dr. Fujinoka smiled.

**Black suits you Tobio-san**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Visitors and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata comes to visit his teammate... It goes better than you're probably thinking. Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama start making decisions about their son's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been following along with my other fanfics, you'll know that I don't post on a regular schedule and I never post more than one chapter a week. As a college student, I just don't have the mental energy to do that much writing, but things are a bit different this month. I injured my foot so I haven't been able to get out and run recently. That means that over winter break I just collected energy I had no way of getting rid of. So, as a way to get rid of all this energy instead of saving it for once classes start getting more difficult, I'm using it up to get more writing done for you guys to enjoy. 
> 
> Yay, another chapter right after the last one. I'm quickly falling in love with this story and I already have a plan for chapter 4!
> 
> (If you're following Let Me Be Your Eyes, then you'll be happy to know I'm working on that one too. The last two chapters are going to be pretty long so it'll still be a bit of a wait for the next chapter, but I promise I haven't given up on it yet!)
> 
> If you were paying attention yesterday, you probably noticed that I reposted the last chapter several times. That was because I realized while I was writing this chapter that the American in me gave the Kageyama family a couch... They live in a traditional Japanese style house and therefore cannot have a couch because it would damage the tatami mats. Sorry for the confusion, but I fixed it and now this chapter will actually make sense. 
> 
> I gave Kageyama's parents names because we know hardly anything about any character's parents from the manga. If we ever get to learn their real names, I'll try to come back and edit them so they're canonically correct. Mrs. Kageyama's name is a play with Hinata's Japanese voice actor who's first name is Ayumu (male name). Since he has such a high pitched voice, some of the other voice actors first thought he was a girl and called him Ayumi (female name) by mistake.
> 
> Sorry for the long rant.
> 
> Hope you like. Leave a comment! It really helps me keep going with this while I have the time and energy.

Hinata parked his bike at the gate and pressed the call button on the intercom. A moment passed and then an older female voice spoke.

“Yes?”

“Hello, Mrs. Kageyama. My name is Hinata Shouyou. I’m a friend of Kageyama’s.”

“Oh? Tobio didn’t mention anything about inviting over any friends,” Mrs. Kageyama said, her tone making it clear that she knew full and well he’d shown up uninvited. Hinata gulped down his nerves. “Well, you’ve come all this way. Come on in.”

The intercom turned off and Hinata opened the gate and made his way to the front door. As he approached the door opened and Mrs. Kageyama ushered him inside. He removed his shoes and handed her his coat in silence and then was ushered again, this time into the living room.

“Go ahead and take a seat. I’ll put on some tea.” Mrs. Kageyama said before leaving the room.

Hinata could faintly hear the sounds of Mrs. Kageyama going about the process of making tea, but other than that the house was completely quiet. Their house was nice with traditional shoji doors and tatami mats in the living room. The cushions on the floors were nice and plush. There was no kotatsu yet, but the winter season was only getting started. It wasn’t cold enough yet to need the heated table yet, Hinata’s family just needed an excuse to pull it out. As soon as the temperature had dropped below 10 degrees Celsius outside his mother pulled it out. Hinata wondered where Kageyama and his father were. He didn’t hear the sound of someone moving about upstairs, but that didn’t mean no one was home.

Just as the tea kettle started whistling, the front door banged open. “We’re home!” came the customary call from whom Hinata assumed was Mr. Kageyama as two people shuffled around in the front entryway.

“Welcome back,” came the reply from the kitchen. “We have a guest.”

“A guest?” Mr. Kageyama asked as the two sets of feet made their way towards the living room. The shoji style door slid open. In walked Mr. Kageyama and Hinata caught sight of Kageyama as he walked past the door. He didn’t even glance into the room. He just kept walking. Where was he going? Was he just going to ignore Hinata as some kind of punishment for coming unannounced? That wasn’t like him. Normally he’d be yelling in Hinata’s face by now. Calling him an idiot and lecturing him on proper Japanese manners.

Mr. Kageyama must’ve noticed Hinata’s confusion because he glanced back to the doorway just before he made to sit and sighed. He smiled at Hinata over his shoulder as he made for the door. “Hang on.”

There was the sound of thumping feet on the stairs, the creaking of floorboards as Mr. Kageyama moved around upstairs, then silence. Mrs. Kageyama came back with a tray loaded with tea and sweets. Hinata made to get up to help but she waved him back down to sit. “I hope you like mochi. My husband makes trials batches before New Year’s arrives and he always ends up making far too much for the three of us to eat.”

Hinata blasted her with a smile. “I love mochi. My little sister and I make it every year for New Year’s.”

Mrs. Kageyama smiled at him politely before it slipped away, and a more serious expression took its place. “Hinata-kun. I’ll be blunt and jump right to the chase. I don’t know how much Tobio has told you, but I’m certain it wasn’t everything.”

“He hasn’t told me anything actually. He hasn’t replied to a single message I’ve sent him. That’s why I’m here today, ma’am. I couldn’t stand waiting without knowing anything anymore. I had to come see him for myself.” Hinata bowed low enough that his forehead touched the table. “I’m sorry to have come without notice.”

Mrs. Kageyama returned the bow. “My son can be a real idiot sometimes and for that, I must apologize. I assumed, wrongly it seems, that you and his teammates would be the first ones he’d tell considering it affects you all as well.”

“What do you mea-” Hinata started to ask but was interrupted by the sound of pounding feet down the stairs. Kageyama slid to a stop in front of the doorway.

His face was thunderous and Hinata thought he could literally see his intent to kill manifesting in the air around him. “Hinata, you idiot!” Kageyama thundered as he made to charge into the room and around the table. Too bad for him and lucky for Hinata, he chose to round the table on his mother’s side. She stood and grabbed the back of his shirt collar, yanking him to a stop. She spun him around and gave him a pointed glare before pointing to the spot on the floor next to her. Kageyama glared right back. They stayed like that for a moment, neither one saying a word before eventually Mrs. Kageyama won and Kageyama huffed out a sigh before dropping down into his seat. He then proceeded to glare daggers at Hinata from across the table.

Kageyama eyed both boys critically for a moment before she retook her seat. Mr. Kageyama rejoined them at the table not a moment later, pausing in confusion at the fact that his seat next to his wife was taken before grabbing the cushion beside Hinata and moving it to his wife’s other side. They shared a look that Hinata didn’t understand.

Hinata waited for someone to say something, but when it became clear no one would he broke the silence himself. “Kageyama-kun, why haven’t you answered my messages. Everyone is really worried about you. Even Tsukishima.”

“Hinata-kun…” Mrs. Kageyama began but Kageyama stood and headed for the door.

He glanced back at Hinata and muttered, “Come.”

Hinata followed Kageyama up the stairs and to his room. Hinata took everything in, marveling at how clean it was. Hinata was no slob but Kageyama made his room look like a disaster in comparison. Everything had a place and that’s where it stayed. Everything except a volleyball that was resting on his bed. Hinata smiled to himself. Kageyama was such a volleyball head. Never mind the fact that he kept his own volleyball close to his futon at night.

Kageyama took his desk chair and indicated to Hinata that it was okay for him to sit on his bed. He didn’t say a word. “Kageyama, why-”

“I can’t hear you,” Kageyama’s whispered words cut him off before he could restart his questioning.

Hinata frowned. He raised his voice a little higher. “Why-”

“I can’t hear you! It doesn’t matter if you talk louder. You could scream at me and I’d only catch a little bit of it. That’s why I haven’t bee to school. Why I haven’t been to practice. Why I haven’t answered your messages.” Kageyama’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears, but they didn’t fall. His face was hard like he hated saying every word that came out of his mouth. His gaze bored a whole in Hinata and with each word Hinata felt his heart bleed a little more.

Deaf? How?

Hinata opened his mouth to ask questions but then snapped it shut. His questions wouldn’t be heard. Kageyama picked up a pad of paper and a marker from his desk and handed them to Hinata. “Use that. It’s slow but it works.”

Hinata stared at the page. Now that he had to organize his thoughts to make sense on paper, the thousands of questions he had been burning to ask slipped away. They all seemed small and petty when written out. So, he settled for the question he figured Kageyama had been thinking about the most because it was the question he and his team had been thinking about the most too. _What about volleyball?_

Kageyama smiled without humor. “What about it? I can’t play anymore.”

_Why not?_

“Don’t you get it? I’m _deaf_ , Hinata. How can I be the team’s setter if I can’t hear them call for a toss? I… I can’t hear you call for the ball anymore, idiot.” The tears finally slipped free and Kageyama buried his face in his hands as his shoulders shook. He’d finally said it. Finally, let himself admit the truth. Hinata knew now. He knew Kageyama was broken. There was no point in him staying. He’d get up and go home. Tell the team during morning practice tomorrow that Kageyama wasn’t coming back and that they needed to move on. They had Nationals to prepare for.

A small, rough hand sat atop his head, gently rubbing, trying to soothe him. Kageyama looked up. Hinata was crying too. Crying at the loss of his setter. “I’m sorry. I promised you I’d make you great.” Kageyama choked out around his tears.

Hinata showed Kageyama the pad of paper. _So what if you can’t hear. We’ll just have to change the way we play._

Kageyama shook his head. There was that stubborn streak again. Hinata never gave up, but at that moment that’s what Kageyama wanted him to do. To give up on him and move on with his life. He didn’t have time to be messing around with someone with no future. “There’s no time. Nationals start in a little over a month. You don’t get it. This-,” Kageyama pointed to his ears, “affects so much more that you think. Everything would have to change.”

_Then we’ll change it._

Kageyama felt his temper spike. “Didn’t you hear me? There’s no time!”

_You’re Kageyama. You’re amazing enough to make it work._

Kageyama blushed and scoffed at the same time. “What does that even mean?”

_It means that I’m not giving up so you better not either. Come back to school. Come back to the team. We all miss you and want you on the court with us in Tokyo. We’ll make it work. Karasuno’s known for pulling new and unusual stuff out of our butt._ Hinata smiled devilishly. Sure, Kageyama was the King, but Hinata was the Tyrant.

The tears fell faster as Kageyama felt hope bloom. It was small and barely there, and the slightest thing could make it wither and disappear, but it was more than he’d had in days. Hinata wasn’t giving up on him. He still wanted to try. Well, Kageyama certainly wasn’t going to lose to him. “Fine, idiot. But you better be willing to put in the work.” Kageyama choked out.

Hinata nodded and smiled. Kageyama leaned forward and laid his head against the chest in front of him. Just for a moment. He’d get himself under control and then kick the idiot out and send him home. Hinata placed his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. He didn’t pull him closer, but neither did he push him away. He just held on, conveying that he was there for his friend and teammate in a way that didn’t need words. Hinata hummed a lullaby he’d sometimes sing for Natsu when she couldn’t sleep or woke from a bad dream. It vibrated against Kageyama’s head and Kageyama let himself enjoy the feeling. If he concentrated, he could almost make out the changes in vibration and he imagined that Hinata was changing notes. If was weird to think about the fact that even though he couldn’t hear, he could still feel the sounds around him. It made him feel like there was still some hope, some options still left for him, even if he didn’t know what those options might be yet.

***

Downstairs Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama talked about their son’s future.

“Ayumi, that boy…?” Mr. Kageyama asked.

Mrs. Kageyama nodded. “He’s Tobio’s teammate.”

“Was it a good idea to let them go off on their own?”

“Why would it be a bad idea? The boy was worried about Tobio. It’ll be good for them to talk things out.”

“That boy will make Tobio think he can go back.”

“Yamato… You’re not actually thinking of making him give up on his dream, are you? Taking him from Karasuno? Taking volleyball away from him?”

Mr. Kageyama frowned. “We have to be realistic here, Ayumi. The doctors say he’s never going to regain his hearing. He needs to go to a school that can properly teach him.”

“So, we’re just going to snatch his dreams away from him right when he needs them the most? I haven’t seen our son smile since he woke up in that hospital, Yamato. If we take away the one thing he truly loves, we’ll be crushing his heart.”

“Karasuno is a small school. They don’t have the resources necessary to help him stay on track with his studies. School has to come first. Besides, his dreams will be crushed anyways. A deaf boy can’t play sports.”

“Our son is talented. If anyone can do it, it’ll be him. How can you give up on him without even seeing what he’s capable of first?”

“I’m just trying to prepare us, Ayumi. We get his hopes up, tell him nothing has changed and he can just go back to the life he had, then when he can’t he’ll be even worse off. The truth hurts but lying and deluding him will only hurt him worse in the long run.”

“Well, I’m calling the school tomorrow. We need to at least speak with them about the possibility of Tobio returning.”

“Keeping him in that school will only make him fall more behind.”

“And sending him to a school for deaf children won’t? He doesn’t know sign language. By the time he learns it, he’ll have already fallen behind. At least at Karasuno, he doesn’t have to go through the struggles of adjusting to a new school while he does it.”

“Alright. Tomorrow, talk to the school. I’ll ask Dr. Fujinoka for recommendations to good deaf schools close by. Then we’ll all sit down together and talk things through.”

“Fine, but promise me you’ll listen to his side, Yamato. It’s his life and he deserves to have a say in it.”

“I’m his father, Ayumi. It’s my job to make decisions that are best for his future, even if they’re not the decisions he wants.” With that, Mr. Kageyama rose from the table, ending the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate Kageyama's dad too much. He just wants what's best for his son. Chapter 4 is in progress and I'll try to get it written before classes start burying me under a thousand pounds of work. Yay for upper Japanese. But it's thanks to this class that I'm writing this fic at all. I have to do another final project centered around a similar topic so I'll be doing a lot of research on being deaf in Japan. This will be the place where I share what I've learned with you guy!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought. If you're a student, then good luck with your studies. Everyone else, have a great life!


	4. Dreams and Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is told to decide between his education and his dream, but luckily for him, Mama Kageyama isn't gonna let him give up on either without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate his father too much. He cares, I swear.

“Hinata, you went and saw Kageyama yesterday, didn’t you?” Tanaka-senpai growled as the team was changing.

Hinata froze. Kageyama had asked him to not tell anyone about his deafness. Hinata had begrudgingly agreed only because Kageyama had seemed so open and vulnerable, right after crying, that Hinata couldn’t bare telling him no. But he didn’t like leaving their teammates in the dark. Mrs. Kageyama was right. Whether Kageyama returned to Karasuno and played volleyball with them or not, the team still deserved to know what was going on with one of their starting members. They didn’t deserve to be left in the dark. But he’d made a promise and he planned to keep it.

“Yeah. He’s doing much better now that he’s home,” Hinata said, slipping on his t-shirt so he didn’t have to look anyone in the eyes.

“Did he say when he’d be back?” Daichi-senpai asked.

Hinata shrugged. “There still some stuff that has to worked out before he can come back.”

A room full of worried eyes bored into him. Suga-senpai asked, “He can’t play anymore, can he?”

Hinata waved his hands in the air. “No, no, no. He can still play, it’s just…”

“Just?” Suga-senpai was giving him that look. The one where he looks at you as if he can see your very soul and wants you to not be an idiot. Hinata and Kageyama get that look a lot.

“He doesn’t want me to tell you,” Hinata mumbles hoping that will put an end to the grilling before he caves.

Daichi-senpai lays a heavy hand upon his shoulder. “Hinata,” a dark and ominous feeling shrouds the club room. Hinata swears the temperature drops ten degrees with just that one word. “I understand that Kageyama is a private person and normally I would respect that, but whether or not he’s coming back affects the team. He hasn’t told me nor the teachers anything. We need to know.”

Hinata slumps in defeat. “I don’t know if he’ll be back. Kageyama doesn’t know either.”

“Did he break something after all?” Tanaka-senpai asks.

“No! That’s not it. It’s just…. He – he can’t… hear anymore.”

Silence greets his words. Everyone, including Tsukishima of all people, stare at him in shock.

“Well, shit,” Tanaka groans and jerks on his pants.

***

“Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama, it’s nice to finally meet you after having spoken so much with you over the phone.” Karasuno High School’s Vice Principal, Matsumoto Masayuki, shook each of the parents’ hands in turn before gesturing for them to sit.

“Thank you for taking the time to meet with us on such short notice, Matsumoto-san,” Mrs. Kageyama says, bowing deeply before taking her seat. Mr. Kageyama sits without bowing.

“No, no. The pleasure is mine. Kageyama-kun is an important member of our prestigious volleyball team. The other members of his team have told me that we would have never made it to nationals without him. The sooner he can return to school, the better for us all,” The Vice Principal smiles but underneath his desk his hands ring together. If he’s meeting with the boy’s parents, he must not be in good shape. There goes his bet with Komadai’s Principal.

“We’re glad to hear that our son has made such a great impression on you and the other staff here,” Mrs. Kageyama says with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “But, if you will allow me to blunt, we’re not here to talk about our son’s accomplishments. We need your help, Matsumoto-san.”

Matsumoto bows in his seat. “Please, anything I can do to get young Kageyama-kun back to school, I will do. What is it you need from me?”

“Our son is deaf.” Mr. Kageyama practically growls from the seat next to his wife. He stubbornly stares out the window, it is obvious to the Vice Principal that he does not want to be having this conversation.

“Deaf?” The Vice Principal asks, his heart sinking. He’d bet a lot on the boys’ volleyball team making it to the finals. So much that his wife was threatening to leave if he lost. If the genius setter wasn’t able to come back, the team would be screwed. “I don’t understand. That was never in his file. Why are you telling me this now? How has he been able to play up until now?”

Mrs. Kageyama shook her head. “There was an accident, you see. There were mostly minor injuries, but Tobio suffered a serious head wound. The doctors say that the injury caused some minor bleeding that affected the part of the brain that reads signals from the ears. He’s lost nearly all his hearing in his right ear and a significant amount in his left.”

“I’m so very sorry,” The Vice Principal said in shock, at a loss for any other words.

The two parents accepted his words by giving him a small bow. Mrs. Kageyama continued on, “That’s why we’re here today. Tobio needs to return to school, but with his hearing loss, we’re worried about him falling behind. Is there anything you can do?”

The Vice Principal considered what he was about to say carefully. “Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama. Karasuno is a small school in a small town. We’ve never had a deaf student at our school before for many reasons, but mostly because we do not have the necessary resources to give them a proper education. Deaf children learn differently than normal children, you see.” Mrs. Kageyama bristled at the implication that her son wasn’t like a normal child. “I don’t mean to imply that Kageyama-kun is lesser because of his… disability. Only that we do not have the means to cater to his needs.” The Vice Principal brought his pointer finger and thumb together. _Money_.

“See, Ayumi. I told you there was no point in coming. It would be better to send him to a deaf school.” Mr. Kageyama said.

“And force him to give up his dreams.” Mrs. Kageyama snapped back.

The Vice Principal cleared his throat. “I don’t know much about deaf people in sports. I’m sure it is a challenge few are capable of overcoming after all, but surely your son’s education should come first before a hopeless endeavor?”

“Hopeless? Unable to overcome? Matsumoto-san, what do you know of my son? He’s talented and bright, although his grades may say otherwise, stubborn to a fault, and lives only to play volleyball. If you gave him even the slightest chance, he’d take it and far exceed your expectations. All I’m asking is that you give him that chance. I know he can do it. He _can_ continue to play and keep up with his studies. He’s a hardworking boy after all.”

“You say he can do it?” The Vice Principal asked, an idea forming in his head. “Alright then, let’s make a deal.”

***

Kageyama was struggling to write an essay for his Japanese literature class when his bedroom light flicked off and back on several times in quick succession. He turned to the door where his mother stood. She mouthed _Fu-ji-no-ka_ and waved him to come downstairs.

Dr. Fujinoka was seated at his usual spot at their table, his laptop all set up and ready to go, but there weren’t any papers this time. That was weird, the doctor always had something for him to look over and read, even if they were just articles written by other deaf people.

Kageyama took his seat beside the doctor, staring expectantly at the computer screen.

**Tobio-san** , Dr. Fujinoka said and the words appeared on the screen.

**Your parents have something very important to talk to you about**

**And they asked for me to be present to answer any of the questions you may have**

Dr. Fujinoka handed the mic to his mother.

**Tobio**

**We think it would be for the best if you transferred to a school more suited to your needs**

Kageyama stood abruptly from the table and stared at his parents in shocked horror. “Transfer? What about Karasuno?”

His father pulled the mic from his wife’s hands.

**Karasuno isn’t probably equipped to teach you, son**

**There are other schools that are better su-**

“I can’t leave. Nationals are a month away.”

**There are more important things right now than volleyball**

**Tobio**

**We’re talking about your future**

“Volleyball is my future.”

**Tobio, please be reasonable. You can’t honestly think you can still play?**

“I’ll make it work.”

**You can’t hear a whistle**

**You can’t hear your teammates**

**You can’t hear your coach**

**How can you possibly make it work?**

Those questions had been swirling around inside Kageyama’s head since the accident and now they were being laid out before him, demanding to be answered. Hinata had said they would figure it out, and for a short time he’d believed him, but as he stared at the words on the screen and found that he didn’t know how he could make any of it work, he knew Hinata had been wrong.

Kageyama backed away from the table. He shook his head solemnly. “I don’t know.”

**Then stop talking about throwing away your future for a silly dream**

**Come sit down and decide on a school**

His mother glared at his father, trying to warn him he was pushing too hard, but his father was too preoccupied with staring down Kageyama to pay her any mind.

Hinata had asked him not to give up and every part of him wanted to return to the court again. He didn’t _want_ to give up, but the changes that would have to be made in order to do so would be immense. He meant it when he told Hinata the team didn’t have time to change their whole playstyle. He doubted his coach would even allow him back into practice anyways, regardless as to how he or his teammates felt. Kageyama retook his seat at the table. He couldn’t get in their way. Hinata would never forgive him, but at least his senpai would have a _chance_ of making it through Nationals. It was slim, but if he went back there would be no chance. Zero.

Mrs. Kageyama jerked the mic from her husband’s hands, glaring daggers at him as she did so. Mr. Kageyama frowned but let her take the mic without a fight.

**Now that we’ve heard your father’s take on things**

**It’s my turn**

**We spoke with your vice principal a few days ago**

**He wants you to return to Karasuno**

Kageyama stared in disbelief at his mother. He could believe his teammates and even some of his teachers would wish for his return, but even the principal? He assumed the man hated him after the whole Toupee incident. 

Mrs. Kageyama smiled at her son.

**Your teammates have been telling him just how much they need you at Nationals**

**I guess he has a lot riding on Karasuno’s continued victory**

**He has agreed to allow you to come back**

**And if your team wins Nationals**

**He’s agreed to set aside funding for assistive learning devices**

**And an interpreter**

**You would have everything you need to stay at Karasuno**

Mr. Kageyama glared at his wife and Kageyama realized just how much at odds over his future they had become.

His mother handed the mic to Dr. Fujinoka.

**As you can see**

**Your parents can’t come to an agreement about what is best for your future**

**I have spoken at length with both of them and both of their reasonings are valid**

**It is risky to gamble your academic success on whether or not your team can win a tournament**

**But you shouldn’t have to give up your dreams either**

**You want your future to include volleyball**

**Which is why we’re going to leave it up to you**

His parents both placed piles of paper on the table before him. He leafed through them as he watched the screen. His father’s pile was filled with information on the two deaf schools within a two-hour train ride from here. They were both boarding school style. He would have to leave home, which wasn’t something he really wanted but he figured he could grow to like. They looked like nice schools from the pictures.

His mother’s pile was a lot smaller than his father's but filled with information that drew him to tears. She’d looked into deaf volleyball players. She’d found that there was both a male and female Japanese deaf volleyball team playing in the Deaflympics at the international level. There were bios of some of the players. Whether they’d been born deaf or gone deaf later in life. How they’d overcome their disability and played the game at a pro-level. At the end, there was a note written in her handwriting. _They could do it and I know you can too._

His mother grabbed his hand, there were tears in her eyes too. _I love you_ , she mouthed to him.

“I love you too.” He sobbed back.

**You don’t need to make a decision right this second** , Dr. Fujinoka said.

**But you need to decide before the weekend is up**

**Think carefully about what you want**

**And what would be best for your future**

Dr. Fujinoka handed him a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

**If you have any questions or would just like to talk**

**Feel free to text me**

**And know that I too believe in you**

**Tobio-san**

Kageyama nodded, taking the card in silence. His throat was too tight to say anything anyways. Dr. Fujinoka packed up his things and said his goodbyes, seeing himself out and leaving the Kageyama family to themselves.

Mr. Kageyama rose from the table and took the seat next to his son before wrapping him up in a tight hug. His chest hitched irregularly. Kageyama looked up and was shocked to find his father was crying. His mother joined them, wrapping them both up in an embrace from the other side. Through the tear tracks on her face, her eyes were sparkling with hope and love. She believed in him. She wanted him to continue with his dream. She didn’t think he was broken.

The tears fell faster and Kageyama’s cries grew loud enough he could hear them. His parents’ ears were probably ringing. He hadn’t cried this hard since he was in elementary school. He’d been desperately clinging to the faint hope that his dreams were over, but with each passing day, that hope grew harder and harder to keep a hold of. It was relieving to know that someone else had hope too. That he wasn’t a complete fool for hoping. The relief was too much to keep inside.

Eventually, the tears stopped, and his parents pulled away. But they didn’t go far. They crouched together on the floor beside his chair. They were both looking at him in question. They’d left the next step up to him. It was his decision to make and no matter what he was going to end up disappointing one of them.

“Can I go see my team tomorrow? They have Saturday practice because of Nationals,” Kageyama said.

His parents shared a look. They spoke quietly to each other and he could only catch a few snatches of words here or there.

“Please. I need – I need to see them. Talk to them about what’s going on. If they don’t want me back on the team, it makes my decision really easy, after all.”

His mother opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. She gave his father a hard look until he nodded. She gave him a nod and a smile. _Of course_ , she mouthed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vice Principal was never given a name, so I gave him one. If you know anything about Deaf history in Japan, then you'll recognize his name. And don't worry. Next chapter the team finally gets to interact with Kageyama. May the feels begin in earnest. *laughs evilly*
> 
> Let me know what you thought.   
> Feel free to hit me up on Twitter: https://twitter.com/xiongem

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Chapter two is already underway because I'm avoiding my responsibilities by writing this so....... (hysterical laughter in the background). Don't judge. Let me know down in the comment section how you think this one's going to progress. Since I'm pantsing this thing, even I don't know.


End file.
